


A Little Magic

by lexizu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, This is pretty angsty im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexizu/pseuds/lexizu
Summary: Eichi regrets his actions on a lonely Christmas, and wishes for a certain magician.





	A Little Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY AND FOR THIS BEING SO POORLY WRITTEN.  
> so, I was a part of an enstars secret santa on Twitter and I was @eichinatsu's secret santa.
> 
> I never wrote eichi or natsume so I tried ;; Also I apologise again for the delay, a couple of things happened during the gifting period that didn't let me post it! 
> 
> This is pretty much a drabble but I still hope you enjoy it!!

Three years already passed. His stay on Yumenosaki reached its end, and with that, only memories, smiles and tears were left.   
  
Eichi knew, from the very beginning, that he was a monster. That he would turn the academy upside down. And he did. Many lives were ruined back then, as well as many people cried. And everything was his fault, after all. He couldn't do anything but regret his actions now that he was stuck in a bed in some hospital, as days passed and he got closer to a celebration so full of happiness like Christmas. It was just sad to see everyone so happy, with their families surrounding them and putting smiles on their usually sad faces, but then, find himself alone, without being able to stand up or breathe properly. Actions have consequences, and maybe, all those hideous things he did caused him to end like that. "Karma", they call it.   
  
And maybe, resting there, constantly looking at the same sight in the same window he was staring at the day before, he could reflect on what he did wrong, on how people cried and suffered while he- the Emperor, Tenshouin Eichi, would bring chaos and make people suffer, intentionally or not. But that was over. He knew quite well that Wataru (or the other oddballs), never forgave him for his actions. He was aware that Keito was tired of his attitude, and that Tori's parents weren't fond of him either. He was either feared or hated, there was no point in between. And he deserved that fate, right? He deserved everything that was happening to him, including the illness that grew inside him, becoming worse with every second that passed.

Maybe, he needed a little bit of magic.

Yeah, maybe that would solve his problems.

Like in those fairytales people told as a child. With tiny fairies, powerful witches and the most amazing, stunning and shiny magicians!

The memory of all those stories made a certain someone appear on his mind. Someone he mistreated in the past, one of many people that hated him with their whole souls. Short red hair as well as a pair of beautiful yellow eyes. He could see him experimenting, making his own  _ magic. _ He could hear his voice, in that eccentric way of speaking he had. And his singing voice, that was like a lullaby, that would make everything better. He was the reason why all the guilt fell into his shoulders. He was the reason why his illness became a living hell. Because he loved that boy. He really did.

At first, he thought it was just interest, the same feeling he had for the other four. He told himself that after he tore the oddballs down, that feeling would be gone. But it didn't disappear after that. In fact, he only put more attention into the redhead, and everything related to him. He would daydream about his smile, about sweet words coming out his mouth. But it made him sad to know those fantasies were just that- a fake. A fake to make himself feel worthy and happy for milliseconds, before falling into the realization that he was hated, not loved, by that man.

And maybe he was too focused daydreaming again, that he didn't hear the door opening, or the footsteps coming at him.

“Hey. HEY.”

The familiar voice echoed in the room, making Eichi tilt his head to meet the visitor that interrupted him. He opened his eyes wide at the figure in front of him.

“Why are you staring at ME like THIS, emperor?

He couldn't believe what his eyes and ears were telling him. He just, couldn't.

“It's nothing. Sit down, please”

Natsume sat down besides him. He didn't know what to say (It's not like Eichi had an idea either), so they quietly stared at each other. They didn't need to speak, even his silence was enough for Eichi to feel happy, yet Natsume spoke what he was holding since he entered the room.

“I know you're surprised to see me. I WOULD be if I was YOU. But I heard that you were spending Christmas alone, so I thought that I could visit you and tell you i FORGIVE you”

The blonde’s shaky hands grabbed the magician’s, holding them tight. His heart skipped one  _ (or many)  _ beats. He was so happy about that. He was so happy to have the man of his dreams giving him what, he thought, was the best present ever. A present money couldn't buy. Because even a monster like him was worth being loved. Not only that, he deserved to be happy, to smile.

He only needed magic.  _ Natsume’s _ magic. That was more than enough to make a cruel ruler happy for the first time in ages 


End file.
